An Almost Forgotten Memory
by Rawrreptar
Summary: While the Fairy Tail members are out partying, Lucy silently reminisce the almost forgotten memory in her head. /GrayLu/ R&R!


**title; **An Almost Forgotten Memory**  
summary; **While the Fairy Tail members are out partying, Lucy quietly reminisce in their apartment in Crocus.  
**rated;** K+  
**prompt:** Memory Days (OVA)  
**dedicated to:** ALL OF YOU :D

_I don't own Fairy Tail :D_

* * *

_**A**_n_ A_**l**_m_**o**_**st **_**F**_**o**r_**g**o_**t**_**t**_**e**_**n**_** M**_**e**m_**or**_y  
_  
_

By: Azure Tsubasa/ Nachii :)

* * *

_.  
_

_Dear mama up in heaven,_

_How are you doing up there? You know, mom, I've missed you. I know I've said and inwardly sent that very sentence for like a gazillion times already, but no matter how much I utter it, it would never seem to cover up the enormous feeling inside. These past few weeks have been pretty hectic, mama. Why? The tournament of the magic games has finally approached here. It's held once every seven years, y'know?_

_Even though the tournaments and levels of events haven't quite finished yet, in fact it's long from over; our guild has been through a lot already. Winning, losing, going through the emotional rollercoaster, and been through the real test of friendship and trust. The last part sounded a little lame, but who's to blame? _

_You know what? The second I had lost to Flare Corona of Raven Tail, I felt really depressed, the thoughts of letting them down rushed to my head, and I was utterly lost. But then Natsu, Gray and the others helped me stand right back up, and guided me to the right path, which was full of hope…_

The blonde girl halted from scribbling words and various letters on the crease-free paper. Her hand moved to put the feathery aside as she used her other hand to carefully lift the paper, nearing to her face.

Her honey brown eyes darted to a specific sentence that seemed a little weird for her. "… and I was utterly lost… guided me to the right path…" She mumbled thoughtfully, as she swayed her chair, intensely staring at the paper.

Something clicked in her head, a scene that had currently surfed its way to her brain, a scene that was almost lost. And she smile, setting her paper on the hotel's respective oak table. Lucy propped her elbows comfortably on the said table, letting the back of her hand supporting her chin.

The blonde closed her eyes as she began her attempt to remember the whole scene.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

The wind whistled eerily, letting the wind emit rustling sounds of the leaves, giving off an ominous vibe. The sky was pitch black and the only thing that illuminated the dark woods at this late hour of the night was the full moon.

Steady footsteps were heard, and the owner of those stubby-like prints was shivering, hugging herself to keep warm. The tiny girl, who was no older than nine, scuffed her feet on the dry soil beneath her and trudged onwards, almost aimlessly.

The blonde narrowed her hazel eyes to see farther of her path. All she saw was trees, bushes and shadows of unknown creatures that could attack her if they had the chance.

The birds abruptly flew away from the tree, their flaps of wings echoed through the forest. And Lucy was left astonished by the sudden noise. Her tears brimming in her eyes as the fear grew. Her hope of getting out of that specific forest was being grated inch by inch.

A nearby bush rustled, the sound was so close Lucy could only stare, and her body became immobile. A figure of a head appeared, its features left concealed by the shadows. Lucy could either guess that she would be kidnapped or killed.

A lone tear fell freely down her cheek. "I don't want this!" She cried out to whatever was behind the bush. "Whatever you are please… leave me alone." She pleaded, her voice shaking.

Another rustle was heard from the same bush.

"Geez calm down." A tiny male voice reprimanded, as he stepped forward. The boy was a few inches taller than Lucy. He seemed to where a white jacket, with fur on the collar, his hair resembled midnight blue and his hair was unkempt.

Lucy couldn't make out his face because of the darkness, but for sure she saw the color of his eyes, it was the perfect shade of onyx. From the boy's perspective, it seems the only thing he can see is her bright blonde hair, and her shaded pink dress.

"What are you doing out here?" The young boy asked, leaning closer.

Lucy retracted her steps. "I-I wanted to visit my father's work in Acalypha…" She stuttered, her hands kept near her chest, in a defensive manner. "But I want to go home now!"

"Alright then, where is your home?" He asked.

"F-Fiore." She answered quietly.

The male was quiet for a moment. "How about I drop you off at the outskirts of Fiore?" He said.

The girl gasped slightly, surprised yet happy someone was there to help her. "I-Is it really okay?" She stuttered.

"It's not so far anyway." He said briefly, turning around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." He started walking to the west side.

Lucy nodded and trailed behind his figure. "Y-Yeah."

Footsteps, the sound of leaves and the inevitable strange noises of the forest reached both of their ears. It was creeping the young girl so she decided to make a tiny conversation. "A-Ano… What are you doing in a place like this anyway?"

The male tilted his head slightly. "I just finished a quest; I was on my way home. I decided to take a small detour fro a change." He said. "I'm in a guild you know?"

Lucy made a sound signalizing that she was listening. "A guild? How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm only ten." He answered smoothly, taking another turn.

Lucy followed his trail once more. "Eh? I'm only a year younger than you! Sugoi~! You're already in a guild? That's amazing!" She complimented, but the fear was still there.

Lucy squeaked as she almost tripped. The boy released a tiny sigh and slightly turned. "Man, you're clumsy." He extended his hand. "Here."

Lucy stared at the hand that was almost shoved to her face; she grabbed his hand and steadied her balance. "Thanks." She muttered, and as soon as she tried to let go of his hand, he tightened his grasp, leaving her shocked.

"It's better to go like this." He said quietly, still holding her hand. She blushed, unable to say anything as she squeezed his slightly bigger hand.

Half an hour has passed and they finally caught a glimpse of the people and lights shading, they were only a few more inches to town, and Lucy smiled brightly, holding his hand. "Thank you so much!" She bowed politely.

He released his grasp on her hand and she ran ahead and halted to see him. "It was no problem." He didn't take a step forward from the forest, leaving his face hidden. "Well, good bye." He said as he ran full speed ahead.

"W-Wait, at least tell me your name!" And by the time she completed her sentence he was gone. Lucy inwardly frowned. "I hope I'll you again…"

And to her, the young boy became her prince.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Lucy was frustrated; the only gap in her memory was his face. Something she wished to see, she yearned to know. If only she had pulled him out of the depths of the forest when she had the chance… She shrugged.

She folded her letter to her mom, and set it aside. Stretching, she stood up. The door creaked open and the blond craned her head to the source of the sound.

"Lucy!"

"Gray?"

He went in, nearing her. "That's where you've been!" He said. "We were looking for you! A party ain't a party without you, y'know?"

She giggled, really the people in her guild never fails to amuse her. A hand appeared in her sight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." He grinned. "It's better to go like this." He shrugged. Lucy shyly complied and took the hand he was offering as he slowly grasped her tiny hand. A small blush appeared on her cheeks briefly, but she took in a friendly way nonetheless.

'_De ja vu_.' She thought to herself, as they left the apartment.

* * *

**AN: **  
Well, it's me again. HIHIHIHI. :D I hope it didn't seem pointless to you guys, is it okay? REVIEW PLS. :)

Note for **"Half of My Heart"** Readers,  
I have noticed that most of you story alert and favorite, and follow HOMH. It's sad to see that only few have been reviewing and that makes me really sad. I hope you understand that reviews are my motivations to continue a story, I always discontinue stories. So, I hope that you guys would review. I know I sound like a bitch right now, and I've become a lil desperate.. but, REVIEW FOR ME? PLEASEEE? :( Thank you.

**You know what to do, type it, click it, send it. :D REVIEW :)**


End file.
